<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imaginary Friend by Xicana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364580">Imaginary Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana'>Xicana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione the Tulpamancer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary occurrence unravels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione the Tulpamancer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imaginary Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small hat blew onto a pair of black boots and a pale slim hand swiped out to grasp it before the wind took it. That same hand brushed back a black mess of curls from hooded grey eyes.</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>The bold stormy eyes flashed downward to take in the presence of a child. A singular pristine black brow rose in question.</p><p>The little girl let out an exasperated sigh accompanied by an eye roll that rivaled the black-haired beauty’s capabilities.</p><p>A tiny little hand shot out, “I believe you have my hat.”</p><p>“I’ll give you the hat back, but only if you allow me to play.”</p><p>"My mother said that I’m not supposed to talk to you. If you don’t give me it,” She leaned forward with a menacing stance. As menacing as a child could be and whispered, “I’ll scream.”</p><p>“I’ve always wanted a hat like this one.” The white knitted hat was stretched over a mass of black curls and the tiny girl began to whine. A tiny boot stomped in frustration.</p><p>“Bellaaaa! You’re going to ruin it with your big head!” The woman cackled as the child began to pout. Large expressive brown eyes began to water, and it physically pained the older female.</p><p>“I was just joking. Don’t cry. You know I get sad when you cry.”</p><p>“Please, give it back. My grandma made me it.” Two golden pots of honey looked into two widened eyes. Bella placed the hat on the tiny head of curls.</p><p>“Why aren’t you supposed to talk to me, little one?” Her hand glided gently through the brown curls. She couldn’t help notice that the ends were longer than the last time she had seen the child.</p><p>“My Mom said I’m too old to have imaginary friends.” She played with the loose thread on her mittens. “I thought you went away because she was right.”</p><p>“I’m here, aren’t I? Did your father say anything?” The little girl's lip trembled, and her fidgeting grew more vigorous.</p><p>"Mom and Dad-” Just then a voice called through the large backyard and carried into the forest.</p><p>“Hermione, time for supper!” the tiny head whipped back to say goodbye to her friend but found she was alone. She sighed and began the small trek back to her home.</p><p>Hands gripped and splintered the wood of the tree, sending debris flying towards the ground. Once stormy eyes, now onyx, followed the child as she ran. The woman stayed until the family slept. She left unaware that it would be the last visit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am new to writing and am not well versed. I apologize for any mistakes! I take full credit because I am a newbie without editing guidance. I love the Bellamione pairing and am considering turning this into a small series of one-shots. I already have two written, but I am testing the water to see if I should even continue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>